Fullmetal Kitten
by WhiteTigeres
Summary: While shopping Roy picks up an unexpected pet, a little kitten with odd markings. Things get odder when he tries to take a bath with it. But this boy in Roy's bathtub has more secrets lurking around the corner.
1. Chapter 1

Fullmetal Kitten Chapter 1

Boy in the Bathtub

Roy swore under his breath at the onslaught of rain outside the grocery store. It had only been somewhat cloudy when he had left to do his weekly shopping but now there seemed to be no end to this watery attack. Running his hand though is unkempt hair he sighed. The weather just had to be bad on his day off. Sighing Roy picked up his two grocery bags and hurried though the wet to his home. In his rush he didnt notice the extra five pounds or the undignified mew that came from one of his bags.

Fumbling with the keys to his house, Roy stumbled into his front hall dripping water everywhere. Dropping his groceries off in the kitchen and shrugged out of his military jacket, dumping it on the chair. He could practically hear Hawkeyes scoff at his messy apartment but he had bigger things to deal with at the moment, like getting into dryer clothes.

He slipped off his boots as he got the carpeted floor of his bedroom dumping them by the door. His white dress shirt was the next thing to go, tossed half hazardly towards a hamper with clothes spread around it. It was rare for Roy to actually hit the basket but this was his house. The only place he didnt have to keep neat and even then only the kitchen and bed room were messy the rest of the flat was close to spotless.

Rummaging through his dresser he pulled out a gray T-shirt opting to keep on his mostly dry military pants. After changing he headed back to the kitchen to put away the cold food so not to let it spoil before he got a chance to eat it. The sight that met Roys eyes wasnt the most pleasant. One of his grocery bags had been tipped over and boxes of food had been strewn across the counter top. Luckily it was his dry food and nothing perishable seemed harmed.

"What the hell?" he muttered causously stepping into his kitchen. All he needed was for whoever was in his house to escape with something important. The sound of claws scraping across the linoleum floor stopped Roy in his tracks. Looking down he saw the tip of a small tail move out of sight behind the island countertop. Arching his eyebrow Roy fallowed the tail.

His eyes met with a stunning pair of gold ones. The eyes belonged to a damp shivering kitten with golden fur. At a closer look Roy noticed that the right front leg up to the shoulder and half of the left back legs fur was a silvery gray color. The kitten seemed to glare at Roy as he took a step closer its fur rising defensively.

Sighing Roy stooped down on one knee and held his hand out in a friendly manner.

Im not going to hurt you, Roy said quietly.

The kitten just looked at Roys had before, what seemed to Roy, rolling his eyes. As if giving a sigh the kitten came closer. Not in the normal couscous manor most cats would have but as if to say lets get this over with.

"Your and odd one arent you?" Roy mused and to his amazement the kitten snorted in what sounded like contempt.

"Very odd," Roy revised.

Setting the kitten on the counter Roy rummaged though his cabinets for a bowl. He set the bowl down next to the kitten and went to his bags to find something that a cat might eat. The kitten seemed to under stand what he was doing because he went over to the box of Lucky Charms and pawed at it.

"Right," Roy snorted, "Like that is healthy for a cat."

The kitten just hissed at him and started to use its claws to scratch open the top of the box.

"Fine!"

Roy snatched the box from the aggressive kitten and broke open the marked up top. He poured the charms into the bowl and the kitten immediately started wolfing it down.

"You better not vomit that back up." He warned as he put away the rest of his groceries.

The kitten ignored him and went on eating. Shaking his head Roy fixed himself some spaghetti. About five minutes into his cooking the kitten padded over to the stove. Roy turned to see that it had finished eating and now had taken interest in what Roy was making.

"Dont get to close," he warned as if the cat could understand him. The kitten just snorted again and began licking his paws clean. By the time Roy had finished preparing his meal the kitten had curled up to sleep on his counter.

Roy pulled up a chair and sat at the counter to eat. He studied the kitten and thought of what to do with it while he ate. He wasnt about to throw it out into the streets, he wasnt heartless, and he didnt think the local animal shelter would be good either. With this cats attitude he didnt think anyone would adopt it.

Roy sighed. None of his team could take it. Riza had Black Hiyate. He feared what Havoc and Breada would do to a pet if they had one. Fallman was reliable but got a rash from pets, and Fuerys apartment didnt allow pets. Maybe he could convince Maes to take it; Roy would bet that Elisya would be thrilled.

The glare form a golden eye pulled Roy out of his thoughts. The kitten uncurled its self and stretched letting out a big yawn. With a quick swipe of its paw behind its ear, the most cats like thing he had seen it do, the kitten let out a meow.

Confused Roy tried to figure out what the darn thing wanted. With a huff of exasperation the kitten walked to the edge of the counter.

"Do you want down?"

The kitten glared as if to say duh! Roy picked the kitten up and set it on the ground where it promptly trotted out of the room. After setting his plate in the sink to wash later he fallowed the kitten into his hall. There it sat at the door as if waiting to be let out. When Roy did nothing to open the door the kitten let out a cute yowl and pawed at the door like a dog.

"Im not letting you out," Roy told the kitten.

Once again golden eyes fixed on Roy with a glare. With a sigh Roy left the kitten by the front door and headed back to his room. He heard and indigent meow and the sound of pitter patter steps along his hard wood floor.

Roy pulled two towels out of his linen closet as the kitten once again meowed at him demanding his release. The only response the kitten got was being scooped up into Roys strong arms and carried off to the bathroom. Hissing the kitten dug its claws into Roys shirt pricking Roys chest painfully.

"Stop that!" Roy commanded readjusting his hold on the small golden animal as he closed the bathroom door. He set the cat down and turned the water to warm in the tub. At the sound of the running water the kitten went berserk. It yowled fiercely clawing at the door. Roy knew cats hated water but he never figured it would be this much.

"Shut up. Youre filthy and youre getting a bath." Roy told the kitten as he picked it up. The kitten struggled wildly in Roys grasp even going as far as sinking its tiny teeth into Roys arm. Roy hissed in anger and pulled the kittens mouth off his arm.

"You better not have rabies," and through all the kittens struggling it still had enough dignity to look at him as if to say do I look like I have rabies?

Turning of the water Roy griped the kitten securely in one arm. There would be no more biting and scratching now. Carefully Roy placed the kitten in the heated water.

A loud hissing noise and steam emitted from the bathtub making Roy stumble back and cover his eyes. There were several pops as if someone was cracking their fingers and a low groan that sounded to close to human for comfort. Moving his shielding arm from his dark eyes Roy took in the sight before him.

There in his bathtub sat a boy roughly eighteen naked. He had long blond hair spayed out over his tan shoulders, well tan shoulder and metallic silver one. He had an automail arm and leg. The teens eyes met Roys and he gasped. They were the same stunning gold.

As calmly as he could Roy stood up and left the bathroom closing the door behind him. He slid down the very same door to the hardwood floor.

His mind raced at what he had just witnessed. One the kitten he had accidentally brought home wasnt a kitten. Two, there was a naked teen in his bathroom and three. Well he wasnt quiet sure what three was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I'm Kitten. I forgot to mention this last chapter but this is Roy/Ed. This is a ****YOAI****, just so nobody is confused. This story is rated mature for the simple fact that things will get scary, blood and touching. Sense I'm new to ****writing**** there will most likely not be any sexually mature parts only ****violence**** and such. But If I get confident ****enough**** I might try. By the way this is an alternate universe kind of thing. Ed and Al still went through the whole Al as armor thing on just not with the military help. All the ages are as if the would have been if every one kept ageing. So Ed and Elysia are still six years apart etc.**

**Disclaimer****:****I do NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist**

Fullmetal Kitten Chapter 2

All Because of a Little Rain

Edward Elric watched the dark haired man exit the bathroom before letting out a string of curses under his breath. He was already angry at himself for getting lost from his brother and ending up trapped in a stranger's home. Now he had to add letting their secret slip to the list of things that had gone wrong today. 'It just had to start raining didn't it?' Ed thought sarcastically.

Ed let out a deep breath before removing himself from the bathtub he had been forced into. It did no good to wait around until the water got cold and caused more problems. At least he was human again. Ed grabbed one of the towels that the dark haired man had left and wrapped it around his waist. He sat on the toilet considered his next move. He needed to get out of this house and back to his brother but that wasn't going to happen if he was naked. Plus he would need to find a way to get around the owner of this house and he had high doubts about being able to do that.

"Damn it" he muttered his head falling into his hands.

A light nock on the door made Ed's head jerk up as the dark haired military man opened the door. His face was blank, as if the man didn't even know how to smile. Though Ed knew that wasn't so because when he was a cat the man had showed many different expressions ranging from confused to amusement. Now he stood there stiffly with a pile of clothes in his hand.

"I brought you some clothes," he set them on the sink counter,"You can explain yourself when your dressed."

Ed didn't know what was more annoying as the man left the room, the way he treated Ed as a cat or the way he treated him as a human. Ed sighed and started to dress. The gray sweatpants hung low on Ed's hips because they were too big and the bottom of the pant legs pooled around his feet covering both flesh and metal feet completely. The navy blue shirt was enough to hide the low riding pants but kept sliding off his left shoulder exposing the smooth skin. Ed desperately wished for a hair tie. His golden locks spilled, free from their normal constriction, across his shoulders annoyingly. Sighing again, Ed peaked out the bathroom door.

The hall was empty and Ed contemplated making a mad dash for the door. Quiet as he could Ed crept down the hall; witch was hard considering his automail limb clonked horribly. Peering around the corner, he made sure that the dark haired man wasn't there. Hope swelled in his chest as he started toward the door. Could it really be this simple? Could he get away without explaining his situation to some stranger? So busy trying to get to the door without being noticed Ed forgot that the pant legs were too large. The hem of the material caught on his automail foot, causing Ed's legs to fumble over each other. Ed fell fast and hard hitting his chin on the hardwood flooring.

"Mother!" Ed bit his lip to keep from swearing.

"Very graceful,"

The dark haired man towered over him giving him a calculated look, though Ed herd the slight sarcasm in the man's controlled voice. Ed growled and pulled himself into a sitting position rubbing his sore chin. Ed glared up at the stranger, more angry at himself than the man who took him in and fed him. Even if he thought he was taking care of a cat.

"Whatever," Ed mumbled getting to his feet.

"We'll talk in the den," the man said leaving Edward to fallow.

Tempted to just bolt Ed fallowed him. He had a right to know. Really he wouldn't do anything different if some guy showed up in his bathtub. So grudgingly he fallowed the man to the den.

Ed had to admit this was a nice house. He had noticed that in the kitchen but the den blew him away. It wasn't that it was extravagant but it was homely. Like a mother holding out her welcoming arms to her child. Ed pulled a face. Now why did he have to go think something like that? He sighed for what seemed like the bazillonth time that day and took a seat on the leather couch that was tilted toward the fireplace. The dark haired man sat across from him in a leather armchair. A light snap of his glove covered fingers and a flame burst to life in the hearth. Ed raised his eyebrows but held his comments. 'So this man is not only a military officer but an alchemist too. Interesting,' Ed thought.

"Alright, to start, I'm Roy Mustang."

"Edward Elric. Call me Ed."

Roy gave a curt nod before moving on to the next question.

"What just happened in the bathroom?"

Ed pondered his answer for a minute. The man, Roy, knew very well what happened in the bathroom. That wasn't the answer he was looking for. Unfortunately Ed couldn't exactly tell him why he changed from a cat to a human or from human to a cat. He just did ever sense…. 'Damn it Ed you keep thinking of depressing things like that and you'll be curled up crying on the floor,' he mentally scolded himself. Ed sighed, again.

"Look I can't explain what happened to you. It just does," he paused, he was tempted to leave Al out of this but, "My brother and I have been like this ever sense, the uh, accident."

Roy raised an eyebrow,"There are two of you?"

"No there is me. And there is my brother. See the difference, not two of me"

Ed could see the beginnings of a smirk on Roy's lips but he contained it. Whatever was wrong with showing emotion infront of him, Ed didn't know. Heck this guy almost got naked with him in the bathtub what was there to be ashamed of. Well actually if you put it in those terms, Ed had to agree that he would be embarrassed by the whole situation.

"Do you know what sets of the," he searched for the right word," Change in you and your brother?"

"Water."

Roy raised an eyebrow," Explain."

"Cold water, like rain, turns us into cats. Hot water like a bath," He looked at Roy meaningfully," Changes us back."

Ed tensed as Roy stood and walked over to the fireplace contemplating the information he had just been given. If worst came to worst he could just use alchemy to escape. He knew most people limited themselves to a specialized alchemy than to become apt at all the aspects. Still, he would prefer not to make a big scene out of this mess.

"An alchemic accident?" Roy's voice brought him out of his escape plans.

"Uh yeah,"

Again Roy went silent; his eyes analyzing him, making Ed feel uncomfortable. Under this scrutiny, Ed made his own observations. Like the way the firelight flickered reflectively in Roy's dark eyes, or how the man stood with an air of commanding respect. The jacket Ed noticed earlier meant he was in the military but he wasn't sure what rank. He might be in more trouble than he thought.

Roy opened his mouth, taking in a breath that meant another question was coming, when the sound of the front door being slammed open cut him off. There were two small thuds signaling that someone was taking off their shoes while the door was slammed shut. Ed glanced at the annoyed look on Roy's face before turning back to look at the entry way to the hall.

"Roy," a man called in a sing-song voice," I know you didn't forget your promise to watch Elysia tonight did you?"

The man whose head popped into the den was wearing glasses. His hair was slicked back and his goofy smile fled as his eyes rested on Ed. The guy gave him the once over before strolling over to the still annoyed looking Roy and whispering none to softly at him.

"I know I'm always telling you to find someone but I didn't expect it to me a man. A kid none the less."

Without even thinking of containing himself Ed was on his feet bristling with anger.

"WHO YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT HE COULDN'T EVEN BE CONSIDERED OF AGE!"

Both men blinked in surprise of his outburst and the still shaking blonde in front of them.

"How old are you?" Glasses man asked.

"Eighteen" Ed golden eyes flashed angrily in the fire light.

"Well I'll be,"

This statement received a low growl form Ed who had gotten a better handle on his anger. He forced himself to sit down before turning to Roy," Are you done questioning me?"

"No," Roy said before turning to the newcomer, "Is Elysia here?"

"Yup she's waiting out in the car with Gracia,"

"Alright, Edward you wait right there." Roy ordered while the two men left the room.

Ed was sorely tempted to tell Roy that he wasn't the boss of him and couldn't order him around. Who was this Elysia girl anyway? Ed held in a snarl of frustration. At this rate he was never getting out of this house. There was a tap on his leg that made Ed, who had let his head fall into his hands in his despair, look up. A little girl about nine stared up at him. She as light brown hair pulled up into high pigtails and she was looking at him with innocent curiosity.

"Are you staying with Uncle Roy too?"

"No I need to go and find my brother," Ed said kindly, all aggression and aggravation dropping from his face.

"Your brother must be scared. Lost out in the dark like that." She said worriedly.

Ed's eyes' widened at the little girl. It couldn't be dark already! Ed whipped his head around to see out the window. Sure enough the only light from outside were those from the street lamps.

"Shit!"


End file.
